It's Weird How We Become A Family!
by H42
Summary: GUILT is eating Victoria alive, although she wouldn't admit it. However, thinking about the Potter's child and where he is at the main time wasn't helping. After all, the Potter's died because of her and Severus Snape. AU-Snape adopt Harry story. Take place before Harry's first year at Hogwarts. Rated: T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**It's Weird How We Become A Family!**

 **Summary:**

 **GUILT is eating Victoria alive, although she wouldn't admit it. However thinking about the Potter's child and where he is at the main time wasn't helping. After all, the Potter's died because of her and Severus Snape. AU-Snape adopt Harry fic. Take place before Harry's first year at Hogwarts.**

 **Disclaimer: all the known characters belong's to J.K Rowling.**

 **Author Notes:**

 **Hi there welcome to my first story, I've been reading HP FF for some time now and I thought, hey why don't give it a try? And it was amazing! I really really enjoyed writing this chapter, hope you will enjoy it as much. Anyway please tell me 'nicely' what you think, love or hate about it and what you want to see, so excited to know what you think.**

 **Love you all,**

 **Hafsah**

 **P.S**

 **I am not a native speaker of English.  
**

* * *

Chapter 1: Under The Cupboard!

It was dark that night in the cupboard, maybe even darker than it used to be.

Little Harry was scared, he did it again at the zoo. He didn't mean to do those freaky stuff, or did he? Well he did want to hurt Dudley and show him how it felt like to be picked on behind the glass. Well it doesn't matter anymore he was locked alone in the dark under the stairs like a house-elf, if he know what a house-elf is!

Harry was cold and that's didn't help his need to use the loo, his uncle locked him there the moment they got back from their disaster outing, but he wasn't going to give in and cry yet, No! He went through worst. Like the time when he was four.

 _Flashback_

Aunt Petunia told him to push Dudley in his toy car through the park, he just asked Dudley to switch places and a turn in the toy, but the spoiled boy started to kick and scream until he fail on his bum and started to cry and sob his heart out. Petunia and Vernon came running to their crying son, she picked her son up with effort hugged him and rubbed his back.

"WHAT have you done to **our** son you little freak?" Vernon roar at Harry and was raising his hand high ready to smack the scared boy.

Little Harry closed his eyes and suddenly….

He was standing at the middle of the street across from the park and a car was about to crush him. He closed his eyes and his ears with his small hands and was ready to face his death.

A moment passed and nothing happened, he was still a live, instead of being under the car's wheels he was being cuddled tight into a person lap. Harry opened his green eyes and looked up at his savior.

"God! Are you ok child?" the black haired women asked him with concern in her eyes.

He stuck out his bottom lip and sniffed, but he can't cry now. Uncle Vernon will yell at him and send him to bed without dinner if he cried in public.

"Aww, its ok chocolate pie, you are safe now, you can cry!" she rubbed his back and hugged him tighter "you can cry honey" She whispered in his ear.

Little Harry couldn't hold it any longer, a small sob escaped from his mouth but vanished when he heard his uncle coming towards them.

"HARRY! Come here this instant"

The annoyed women glared daggers at the fat man, who does he think himself yelling at a scared small boy like this? She stood up, picked up the boy in her arms and hid his face in her chest.

"I won't do that if I were you" Vernon managed between gritted teeth.

"What? Are you his father?"

"The kid is my nephew, his a bit" Vernon pause for a second "co-co"

"What? What? What are you talking about?"

"The child is crazy, we are taking care of him out of charity, now if you mind giving him to me so I can deal with him before he hurts you" Vernon said annoyance in his voice.

"Hurts me?" she looked down at the sweet little boy in her arms 'how could he say that?' she thought.

"Come here Harry lets go home" he said forcing an ugly smile on his face "don't make me repeat myself twice boy"

The child look pleadingly right into her eyes, then buried his head in her chest for the last time before jumping out of her grab.

As soon as Harry was in hand reach Vernon grabbed his arm and dragged him away from the nosy lady, seriously can't she just care about her own business! The freak monster did it again and this time where did he end up? In the middle of the bloody street and was going to get himself killed, if it's wasn't for that blasted women they would get rid of that boy forever and be a free-freak-family like they used to be, NORMAL!

 _End of Flashback_

However this time was different, there is no nice black haired lady to safe him and held him anymore, he was alone and he had had it with those...those… those evil people who call themselves his relatives. They didn't love him, to hell with love they didn't even care a little bit to feed or clothes him properly. All what they care about was their **own** son, their own flesh and blood. But he was also their flesh and blood, was he not?

Harry was thinking about those things for quite some time now, but it didn't affect him that much until the zoo event. OH GOD NO!… he was crying now, tears were rolling freely down his cheeks. What is happening to him? What's the big deal anyway? He should wipe those tears away, he wasn't a weak it was bad enough that he is a freak. Freak! Freak! Freak! FREAK! Why does those freaky things keep happening to him? Why does it show in front of the Dursley's? Why does it put him in trouble? Why can't he control it? Why can't it show now and break that stupid door? Why? Why? Why? WHY?

OH GOD!

IT'S HAPPENING!

TBC…

* * *

 **So? What do you think? R &R please :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:**

The words in **Bold** will be explained later!

Thanks for (SaviourUnleashed) for being my betareader

Hope you enjoy this chapter (^_^)

* * *

Chapter 2: The Girl in the Pink Cowboy Hat!

"SEVERUS SNAPE," Snape jumped from his seat as Victoria storm into his lab.

"VICTORIA PAKACHI (Pee-Kaa-Chee), how many times did I….. Ahhh," his lecture was cut off as she throw herself at him hugging him and causing the two of them to fall on the desk chair. "I missed you my pumpkin," she said laughing at his shocked face.

"Get a hold on yourself woman!" Severus said as he tried to make her get off of his lap. "You act like we haven't seen each other for months, besides, how many times have I told you not to storm into the lab like that, you reckless uncontrollable vampire?" he said, finally managing to stand up.

"Seeeeev you are no fun, I can't believe you still call me that!''

"And what is it with you and that ridiculous nick name? How dare you call me that?"

"I told you that you are like the Halloween pumpkin, scary on the outside, sweet on the inside," she said taking off her **green** cowboy hat and trying to place it over his head. "I bet you are happy to see me, is that how you repay me for visiting you?" she said, pretending to pout after he grabbed her hands and pushed them away.

"Stop trying to guess **my mood** by making me wear your stupid hat. Besides you are not here for me, you are here to deliver the **eggshells** ," he said raising an eyebrow.

"Awww you are cute when you are jealous," she said mocking him.

"If anyone knew that I let you talk to me like that, I won't live this down, I have a reputation to keep!"

"Come on I am your best friend, I know you better than anyone, you can't fool me with your stern mask."

"And that's the only reason I am not throwing you out of the highest window in the castle," he said smiling a small smile remembering the old days. Victoria never changed, she still looked like she was seventeen years old, not thirty-one years old! She remained the cute, funny, positive girl to anyone who knew her now and back then at Hogwarts. Even her appearance didn't change much, skinny short lady (although she would kill anyone who called her shorty) with beautiful white skin and curly long black hair. Her face was ordinary but cute, small nose, small lips, but her eyes were something else, big sleepy blue eyes. Like two big pure lakes; no wonder Sirius Black fell for them.

Oh what was he thinking? Sure Black was one of the reasons that they met but he didn't want to think of him when he was having a fine morning. However, his mind flew to his first meeting with Victoria.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPH

 _1975_

Severus's fifth year at Hogwarts wasn't any different nor any better. The same routine each and every year, the only difference was the increase of the distance between him and his best friend and beloved, Lily. All because of the blasted Potter and his pigs-of-friends. Huh, marauders, my a**, they are only a bunch of teenagers trying to prove themselves by picking on others, Slytherins mostly and himself to be more specific.

Severus was reading peacefully under a tree in the afternoon, the weather was nice, sunny with some warm wind blowing every now and then.

"Hey Snape!" James shouted.

Oh what now!?

"What happened to the Slytherin's bathroom?" Severus didn't bother looking up from his book, he knew they were making fun of him in somehow.

"Hey are you deaf?" Sirius asked, knocking the book out of Severus' hand, "He asked you a question!"

"What do you want?" Severus asked with a huff, finally looking up.

"I'm asking you what happened to the Slytherin's bathroom?"

"Nothing happened!"

"Oh really!? I thought something happened, looking at your ugly teeth and greasy hair," James said pretending to look puzzled.

"Oh no, Prongs, I think he is right, but he has never used it to wash up before," Sirius said finally breaking out with laughter and moving towards the castle.

And that was their average activity, almost every day the stupid Potter and his stupid friends bullying Severus and mocking him whenever they had free time.

At first, some students thought it was funny, standing in the scene and laughing at the marauders' free stand-up comedy show, but guess who the main topic of the show was? Of course, who else would be if wasn't the unloved, friendless, ugly Snape!

But then some students thought that was enough, or maybe they just got bored from listening to the same jokes about how ugly Snape was or how disgusting his greasy hair or his yellow teeth were. Whatever! Anyway, some of them tried to convince the marauders to stop, but dropped the subject after James told them to "sod off or you will be the next topic for our show". So, afraid of being the brand new jester for Potter's gang took them so far as to even not speak to Snape, sit next to him or do anything related to him.

Severus didn't need anyone anyway, it was just as simple as that. They want him to be miserable friendless ugly bat who no one wants to talk to, so be it.

However, today things may be a little bit different!

A strange looking girl was walking towards him, smiling warmly at him. He had never seen a person dressed as colourful as that girl - well except for Dumbledore of course. She was dressed in blue jean mini skirt, red boots, white jumper, green bandana wrapped around her neck and a pink cowboy hat, he recognized it from a western muggle movie. Oh it's been some time since he watched a movie, the last time was with Lily when they were at…..

WAIT A MINUTE!

A STRANGE GIRL! At Hogwarts! Now sitting next to him and smiling at him!

"Hey!"

Oh god! Did she just greet him? What on earth does she want from him? That's must be one of the stupid occasional pranks, like hell he was going to be fooled with some obvious prank like that. I mean what did they think of him? He was an expert for God's sake, he'd been through bigger pranks not some first year pranks (like sending a strange person telling you how gorgeous your clothes are today, while you were wearing an old rag for a dress).

Severus remained silent, he didn't even bother looking up from the book he was reading. He was looking at her every move from the corner of his eye, he should be careful in case she tried to take the prank to a higher level, you never know!

"You seem to like books I like them too, hmm tell me about the book in your hands," she said trying to start a conversation. _'Huh, if she wants to make me go along she would have to try harder'_ Severus thought.

"Oh, what beautiful black hair you have here, maybe needs a little care but it's really…."

Severus smacked her hand away when she tried to touch his hair. He glared dagger at her but she just sit there looking at him puzzled and blanked twice at his action.

"Oh sorry, you don't like your hair to be touched, I understand," she smiled shyly at him.

 _'What the hell?'_ Severus thought.

"Well, if my hair looked as good as yours I wouldn't let anyone touch it, you see my hair is also black but so curly I don't like it much," she blabbered while removing her pink cowboy hat and shaking her head so her long hair was practically dancing through the wind.

Severus held his glare for a moment before dropping it back to his book. He couldn't believe the nerve she had.

What the ….

"Hmm you look handsome in it" she said after taking her PINK hat and placing it on his head, HIS head!

"WHAT IN BLOODY HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?" He yelled at her and threw the hat away.

"What? You looked great! What's the big deal?" She said. "Oh no, it wasn't pink if that's what you were scared of, its charmed to be whatever color you like, or some time at your mood status." She paused and looked sadly at the hat on the ground "Are you depressed?"

What in earth is wrong with her blasted mind? First she tried to touch him, then placed her damn hat on his head. What next? Tacking down his trousers and telling him to wear her skirt so he could be invisible?

Looking at his questioning looks she added, "I mean the hat, it turned black when I put it on your head, are you ok?" she asked with a look of worry.

Severus took a deep breath to calm himself down. _'Ok Severus there is no need to shout at her again, calm down you've already brought enough attention to yourself, now breath slowly, yeah that's it just breath'_ Severus said in his mind. He has never seen someone as dumb as that insane girl with her insane mood swing and her incredible beautiful blue eyes and her...

Sheesh! What is wrong with him? He need to concentrate for the love of god.

"Miss, do you mind?" _'Yeah that's it just be polite and you will make her leave, girls likes gentlemen'_

Eeww! Since when did he care about what some strange girl likes (let alone one who dressed into every colour god had created).

"Do I mind what?" she looked stupidly at him and blanked. _'I don't know what's going to kill me first, her dumb questions or her unlimited nerve'_ Severus thought.

"Oh yeah you are right," she smacked her forehead laughing a laugh that's if Severus was honest with himself would find it cute, even beautiful.

"Where are my manners, my grandpa would kill me if he knew, anyway let me start over, ahem," she cleared her throat.

"My name is ….."

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPH

"Hey Sev, Oi?"

"What?" he said, annoyed with her tapping on his shoulder.

"I was asking you what you think. But you weren't with me, where did your mind go?"

"None of your concern, what were you saying anyway?"

"None of your concern," Victoria said sticking out her tongue.

"What are you, a four year old?"

"No but…"

"SEVERUS, my office immediately!" Dumbledore's head showed out of the fireplace.

Severus and Victoria exchanged looks before rushing to the fireplace.

"He ran away!" the old man said when he saw Severus. Unfortunately for him, Albus didn't see the furious woman behind the black robed Professor.

TBC…..

* * *

 **What do you think? Reviews would be great :$**


	3. Chapter 3

**Warning: Violence, Language** and **Angst** in this chapter.

 **Author Notes:**

HI GUYS IT'S ME AGAIN! **(Silent)** I MISSED YOU SO MUCH! **(Silent)** Ahem, well I kinda expect that, but it did worth a try haha-ha. **(Author blush and look away)**

Anyway it's been a hard few weeks; I had to write and re-write this chapter more than once, so I hope it's good enough, if not I'm sorry I'll try harder next chapter, just tell me what you didn't like about it. Speaking of which, I got to tell you that I'm a little disappointed about not getting much reviews, how else am I going to know what do you think? So, promise to leave me a review in this chapter? **(Silent)** Ahhh forget it. Enjoy the extra-long chapter my friends.

Thanks for the awesome **(SaviourUnleashed)** for betaing this chapter.

* * *

Chapter 3: Run Harry! ….. RUUUUN!

Harry stood there, mouth opened, unable to move a muscle. How? How? How had that happened? The cupboard door crashed to a thousand pieces. It was the first time in Harry's short life that he got something he wished for.

The ten year old boy blinked and touched the place where the door had been before it fell. Dear God, it's really happening - the door now opened, he just needed to run.

Harry stood up and started to move, careful not to step over the sharp pieces of wood that spread everywhere. Unfortunately one small sharp piece found its way through his vulnerable foot. He yelped in pain and covered his mouth; the crash had made enough noise to wake the whole neighbourhood. He was lucky his uncle and cousin were heavy sleepers like Panda Bears.

However his aunt was not!

"HARRY POTTER!"

Harry stood dead at the front door way, he could tell his aunt was up the stairs. But nevertheless, he started to take small steps out the door.

"Don't you dare take another step," Petunia said, warning clear in her tone.

Harry ran out like there was lava chasing after him. He didn't care about his bleeding foot, nor the pain he felt from walking on it, the only thing he cared about at that moment was to get as far as possible from his cruel relatives.

"STOP!" Petunia shouted from inside the house. Seriously, if she didn't bother getting out of the house to catch him then why all the shouting?

 _'Why that ungrateful little brat! I promised to keep him, and look at him now running like a wild animal. Of all the bothering things I have to… wait! I promised to keep him but not to prevent him from leaving. He want_ _s_ _to live in the streets and dies from cold and hunger, so be it.'_ Petunia thought and smirked evilly.

Closing the door behind her, she headed to the broken door to clean the mess before going back to bed. After all, she didn't want her dear Duddy to get hurt.

* * *

Harry was gasping for air as he ran wildly as fast as he could, his heart was beating so loudly he swore he could hear it. He stopped to catch his breath and looked around, the place looked familiar through the dark; it was the neighbourhood park. He thought he went far away but it seemed he couldn't get any farther with his bleeding foot.

Now what?

He ran away, he was free, but for how long? And where should he go?

First, he need to get out of the neighbourhood to start with.

* * *

"Kid you need to tell me what your name is so I can call your famil-"

"NO!" Harry shouted, not taking his gaze from his lap.

Hugh, the chubby fifty year old officer sighed and ran his hand through his grey hair. He had been asking the little boy for over an hour now. And yet the boy didn't gave him the information he needed to take him back home, so he could go back to his own home and get some rest. It had been a long enough day already.

 _Flashback_

Hugh was on his way home after having a drink at the bar when he saw something. A little boy was trying to sneak into the back door of the bar when a tall muscled man with an awfully scary tattoo opened the door to throw the garbage.

"Hey kid what are you doing here?" The garbage man asked Harry.

"Nothing, I was just walking." Harry lied and started to move away from the scary looking man when he grabbed a handful of his collar and started to shake the little boy.

"Now you little brat trying to run away from me after I caught you trying to steal huh?"

"I didn't do anything, LET ME GO!" Harry shouted and squirmed in the man's grip but with no use.

"Oh no little thief that won't happen until you pay for what you stole." The larger man smirked, tightening his grip on Harry's collar.

"But I didn't steal anything, I was only trying to find someplace to sleep, I am telling the truth." Harry tried again to convince the man that he was innocent, but the man seemed to have none of it.

"Find a place to sleep huh? What do you think this place is, a hotel? When I make your parents pay for what their oh so **innocent** kid took I will make sure they hear about your little story." The man said mockingly and start to drag Harry to the bar.

"But my parents are-" Harry never had the chance to tell the man that his parents were long gone before the man stopped moving and glared at him and said "Yeah I get that you are deadly poor, looking at your second-hand clothes, but there is always another way to pay," the man smirked evilly "like make them work here for free, or maybe they are also thieves, they sure have some valuable stolen things or- OW!"

Harry couldn't take it anymore and bit the mean man's hand. How dear he insult his parents? True, his parents were useless drunks who got themselves killed in a car accident (as the Dursleys kept telling him over and over until it became a fact to him), but they were never thieves, Harry was just sure about that.

"YOU STUPID IDIOT, LITTLE PIECE OF S***." The man spit and raised his hand as high as it could go and brought it down hard with a loud SMACK on the boy's face, causing him to fall to the ground with a bleeding nose.

The bigger man was about to do it again when someone grabbed his hand.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Hugh shouted.

"Who the F*** is you?" The bar man said and tried to take his hand out from the older man's grip.

"I am the boy's father, you piece of s***." Hugh said (He didn't really know why he said that) and hit the man on his face as hard as a police man could with 25 years of practice, making him fall face down on the garbage he just took out. [^v^]

"You ok son?" Hugh asked Harry kneeling down next to him.

Harry was a little dizzy after the smack so he just nodded.

Hugh was a bit shocked that a boy his age hadn't cried yet after a smack that would make a grown man shed a tear or two. But he thought maybe the boy was just too shocked to react. Or too used to it!

"Then let's go kid where I could help you with your bleeding nose."

 _End of Flashback_

"Hugh, not finished yet?" Patrick the young blackhead officer said as he walked into the Cafeteria with some coffee and a box of donuts in his hands.

"No not yet, he refuses to say anything but 'no'"

"Oh god, I can't believe how patient you are with those children! They get on my nerves. How long have you been here again?" Patrick said.

"Hmm let's see, I found the boy about 3 in the morning and when we got here it was around 4 and now look at the time it's nearly 5:30, so it's been an hour and a half since we came in here and I didn't get anything out of the boy."

Patrick was back to the station to do some of the paperwork he forgot to finish yesterday when he saw Hugh with a small kid at the Cafeteria. He asked what they were doing and who the kid was. Hugh dragged him out and told him the full story. Patrick left the station saying that 'he had more important things to do'. And here he is back with some snack!

"Why did you need an hour to get here while the bar is about two blocks from here?" Patrick asked.

"Because my little friend here not only had a bleeding nose but also a bleeding foot, so we made a stop at the pharmacy and took care of it, before he freaked out when I told him that I'm a police officer, while I thought that would make him feel safer with me." Hugh said the last sentence more to himself before continuing. "However he tried to run from me, the poor boy tripped and fell down so I left him in my arms all the way through his loud protests. I am not a young man anymore; these things are much harder nowadays hahahaha." Hugh said laughing as if he was telling one of his not-so-funny-stories.

Patrick rolled his eyes, _'poor boy'_ How could he say that about someone who caused him so much trouble?

"Ok whatever, let me try with him so we could all go back home." Patrick said placing his coffee and the box of donuts at the table and taking a seat facing Harry and beside Hugh.

"OK kid what is your name?" The young officer asked and Hugh rolled his eyes this time at Patrick's poor try. As Harry didn't even bother to look at them.

"What's your last name?" He tried again. "What are your parent's names? What do they do for living? Where do you live? Do you know your telephone number?"

Still no answer.

Patrick sighed and decided to try another path "Kid, you owe the old man sitting here-"

"I am not that old!" Hugh interrupted.

Patrick glared at Hugh then took a deep breath and started again "As I was saying you owe Officer Hugh a lot. You got him in a lot of trouble when he saved you from the bar man. To tell the truth, if I was in his place I would have let the bar man finish his job with you assuming you are a little unlucky thief with no experience getting exactly what he deserved." Patrick paused for a moment letting his words sink in the stubborn skull, ignoring Hugh's nudge in his stomach. "However Hugh isn't me, and he is giving you his time even though he is off his duty. The least you can do is tell him your name so we can take you to your home and he can get back to his pregnant wife, it is his first child." Patrick said trying to make the boy feel guilty by sharing some private details from his fellow co-worker's personal life.

"Cut it off Patrick! You can't say that to a small kid!"

"I am not a small kid!" Harry said, since Patrick came in the Cafeteria it was the first time he heard his voice. "And I didn't ask anyone to save me, I can take care of myself."

Patrick was so into his work, when he started to get into the bad cop mood it was hard to get him out of it so easily, and he was getting angry. "Oh really, ok then we could go back to the bar and hand you over to the bar owner and pretend that you never came in here you ungrateful little brat, or better we could just send you to an orphanage."

"I think that's enough Patrick. Want some donuts my boy?" Hugh said trying to cool the air and offered Harry the box.

Suddenly the kid knocked the box out of the old man's hand and shoued loudly. "I AM NOT SCARED OF YOU YOU F***ING IDIOT, THE ORPHANAGE WOULD BE TEN THOUSAND TIMES BETTER THAN THE STUPID DURSLEYS."

Patrick felt so furious, no one swore at him and especially not a child (who probably didn't know what does it meant or when you used it). "You little rude brat-" he said in a dangerous tone and raised his hand to smack the table to support his point.

Harry gulped and closed his eyes when he saw the man raise his hand. He covered his head with his hands, but his quick flinch cause him to lose his balance and fall down the chair. Harry quickly folded his knees to his chest and curled in a small ball waiting for the smack that was sure to fall.

The police men sat frozen and exchanged shocked looks.

Hugh was the first to recover, he stood up and was about to kneel down the boy and see what it wrong with him when a hand grabbed his arm.

"Let's talk outside Hugh."

"But the ki-"

"Come on, it will be better for him this way." Patrick whisper in a sad tone mixed with some guilt.

He guided a speechless Hugh out of the Cafeteria and into the hallway, it was so rare for him to see Hugh like that. The old man was always so calm and patient with everyone, but when it came to children…

"Wh-what just happened?"

"I think it's much bigger than what it looks like Hugh."

They were silent for a moment then looked at each other, and spoke at the same time.

"Do you remember what he said?" Finally everything made sense.

"I'll go look at the files for the Durkleys." Patrick said.

"No, he said Dursleys not Durkleys. I'll stay with the kid and try to get him to talk more, you try to look within the near neighbourhoods, the child's home is surely not far away from here."

With that said, Patrick went to look in the files and Hugh stood behind at the Cafeteria's door not knowing what to do.

Since the beginning, there was something odd about the boy, something he couldn't quite put his hands on. And now he had some clue he didn't know how to deal with the child. Oh if just Beth were here she would now what to do right away, when it came to children his wife was the best one to understand them, after all she is an expert on children issues. However they just didn't get lucky with having one all those years, but maybe this last try would actually work and they would have their own child!

Thinking about his own child Hugh got back to his senses. He took a deep breath and opened the door to find the child in the same spot they left him in, but gladly he wasn't trying to cover his head any more. He was just sitting there on the floor hugging his knees, and looking for all the world like the small lost boy he was.

"A-Are you ok my child?" Hugh said, surprised at how hesitant he sounded.

"I'm not your child," The response came out as a hated whisper. "You don't even have one."

"Yet," Hugh said with a sad smile on his face.

"What do you want from me? Just let me go."

"We can't do that my boy, since the time I found you alone you became my responsibility until we get you back to your parents."

"You can't take me back to them." Harry said in a matter-of-fact tone.

Hugh knew the kid wasn't arguing or challenging, instead he was trying to tell him something.

"The Dursleys are not your real parents, are they my boy?"

Hesitantly, Harry closed his eyes and gave a small nod.

TBC

* * *

So what do you think? Do you like the new characters? R&R please (^_^)


End file.
